Maafkan Aku
by Yuki Jaeger
Summary: "Maafkan aku…" / "Kenapa kau minta maaf?" / "Maaf telah jatuh cinta padamu…"/ hanya sebuah cinta segitiga biasa, Pair NaruSasu, NejiSasu
1. Chapter 1

******* Yuki Jaeger *******

**.**

"Maafkan aku…" guram sesosok tubuh menghadap kesamping yang tergolek lemah di atas kasur. Sosok tanpa pertahanan apapun, tidak ada satu kainpun yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Tubuh polos yang dipenuhi luka gores dan memer, darah pun masih senantiasa mengalir dari luka-luka tersebut.

Matanya yang dulunya tajam kini hanya mampu menatap kosong sekitarnya. Jejak air mata masih membekas di pipinya. Dia lemah, semua itu karena orang itu. orang yang merenggut semua yang ia miliki. Semuanya… hingga kini dia tidak memiliki apa pun lagi, bahkan jiwanya pun menghilang.

Dia sekarang hanya seonggok mayat hidup. Bolehkah dia mati saat ini juga? Bebannya akan menghilang sepenuhnya jika itu terjadi.

"Kau sudah tidur, Sasuke?"

Sebuah langkah kaki mendekat. Sosok laki-laki yang hanya menggunakan handuk itu duduk disamping Sasuke –sosok laki-laki tadi-. Mereka tidak berhadapan, karena tubuh Sasuke menghadap kelain.

Sebuah tangan membelai rambut biru malam itu, membelainya penuh kasih. "Sasuke, kau adalah milikku, sejak awal sampai kapanpun, tidak akan ada yang bisa menggubahnya," sebuah kecupan ditelinga Sasuke, "Oyasumi," guram laki-laki itu sambil menutupi tubuh orang yang dicintainya dengan selimut dan beranjak keluar.

.

******* Yuki Jaeger *******

"**MAAFKAN AKU"**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by Yuki Jaeger**

******* Yuki Jaeger *******

**.**

**Main Chara :**

**Uchiha Sasuke/ Kidou Sasuke (16 tahun)**

**Hyuga Neji (19 tahun)**

**Uzumaki Naruto (16 tahun)**

**.**

**Main Pairing :**

**NaruSasu**

**NejiSasu**

**.**

******* Yuki Jaeger *******

**Warning: ini saya publish dalam 2 chapter, chap 2 nya dalam tahap pengerjaan, OOC. Yaoi, BL, Lime (kalau emang kerasa), typo(s) Death Chara (Maybe), gaje, alur yang cepat, cerita rada senetron, beberapa bagian terinspirasi dari anime. Pokoknya gaje.**

**Summary: "Maafkan aku…" / "Kenapa kau minta maaf?" / "Maaf telah jatuh cinta padamu…"**

.

******* Yuki Jaeger *******

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**3 bulan sebelumnya**

Hari ini adalah hari upacara penerimaan murid baru. Murid lama maupun murid baru dikumpulkan di Aula mendengarkan kepala sekolah yang sedang berpidato. Percayalah hal itu mombosankan, saking membosankannya ada murid yang tidur.

"Lamanya…" guram seorang murid pirang.

Beberapa jam kemudian acara selesai dilaksanakan, murid-murid berbondong-bondong keluar dari Aula leknat (?) itu. Mereka akan mencari kelas yang selama setahun kedepan akan ditempati.

Seorang murid baru berdiam ditengah lorong jalan, menghadap ke jendela yang menampilkan birunya langit. "Aoi…" guramnya. /aoi=biru/. *bruk* murid itu terjatuh karena ditabrak murid lainnya. Tidak ada yang mempedulikanya, bahkan murid yang menabrak tadi pun langsung pergi.

"Daijoubu desu ka?" tanya seseorang yang berdiri dihadapan murid tadi, seorang laki-laki dengan rambut pirang dan mata beririskan biru langit. Tangannya terulur memberikan bantuan. /Daijoubu desu ka=Apa kau baik-baik saja/.

"Aoi…" guram murid itu sambil menatap lurus warna mata sang penolong. Tangannya terjulur menyambut tangan si pirang itu. Untuk beberapa saat mereka saling menyelami dua iris yang bertolak belakang itu, hitamnya malam dan birunya langit siang. "Aku baik-baik saja," ucapnya sambil melepaskan genggaman tangan itu.

"Baguslah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu," ucap pemuda pirang itu sambil berjalan meninggalkan murid itu.

.

Sasuke, murid baru hanya bisa menatap keadaan kelasnya dalam diam, meski dia jenius, dia bingung apa yang harus dilakukan. Sejujurnya ini pertama kalinya dia masuk sekolah umum, selama ini dia home schooling. Ada alasan untuk itu, dan menjelaskannya kan sedikit rumit.

Huf, seharusnya dia tidak memaksa untuk masuk sekolah umum kalau tahu ini yang akan terjadi. Tidak, dia tahu ini yang akan terjadi. Tapi dia memaksakan diri. Dia ingin mempunyai teman, selama dia hidup sampai sekarang dia hanya punya satu teman. Ironis bukan?

"Hey, kau yang tadi kan?" tanya seseorang yang duduk disamping Sasuke.

Pemuda onyx ini melihat ke orang tersebut, sejak kapan orang ini duduk disampingnya? Saking asiknya Sasuke melamun sampai-sampai dia tidak sadar ada orang yang duduk disampingnya. Benar juga, dia pernah bertemu dengan orang ini beberapa menit yang lalu. Jadi, mereka sekelas?

"Namaku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto," ucapnya sambil tersenyum lebar yang menenggelamkan matanya.

"Sasuke, Kidou Sasuke," ucap Sasuke datar.

Sasuke memandang Naruto dalam diam. Anak itu kelihatanya anak yang supel. Dalam beberapa saat saja dia bisa mendapatkan banyak teman. Dia anak yang ceria dan aktif berbeda denganya yang pendiam dan pasif. Bolehkah mereka menjadi teman?

.

******* Yuki Jaeger *******

Sasuke berjalan memesuki rumahnya, "Tadaima," ucapnya sambil melepaskan sepatu yang dia pakai. "Okaeri," terdengar sahutan wanita dari dalam rumah. Tumben ibunya ada dirumah jam segini, biasanya ia bekerja.

Sasuke ingin langsung berjalan kekemarnya, namun ia medengar sepertinya ibunya berbicara dengan seseorang. Pemuda itu mengurungkan niatnya ke kemar dan langsung berjalan kedapur, dimana ia yakin ibunya ada disini.

Disana dia menemukan ibunya sedang berbicara dengan pemuda yang duduk diatas kursi roda. Dia kenal pemuda itu, Hyuga Neji, teman pertamanya.

"Hai Sasuke," ucapnya lembut. "Bagaimana sekolahmu?" tanyanya ramah, Sasuke tahu itu hanya basa-basi saja. Dari semua orang yang ada, Nejilah yang paling menentang keputusan Sasuke untuk bersekolah di sekolah umum.

"Sasuke, bawa Neji ke kemarmu. Dia pasti leleh dari tadi menemani Kaa-san," ucap wanita yang mirip Sasuke itu, kecuali gendernya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak leleh, Kaa-san. Aku senang menemani Kaa-san," ucap Neji sambil tersenyum kearah wanita itu.

Sasuke dan Neji bukan saudara, Neji juga tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan Mikoto, hanya saja dia sudah terbiasa memanggil Mikoto dengan sebutan 'Kaa-san,' mungkin karena waktu kecil dia dirawat oleh Mikoto dan dia tidak mempunyai ibu karena ibunya meninggal karena melahirkan ssi bungsu Hyuga. Ibu Sasuke ini bekerja pada keluarga Hyuga, dia bertugas merawat Neji dan juga adiknya Hinata.

"Kau anak yang baik, tapi kau harus istirahat," ucap Mikoto –ibunya Sasuke- sambil mengelus kepala Neji lembut.

.

"Kenapa kau kesini?" tanya Sasuke sambil mendorong kursi roda Neji.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku merindukanmu," ucap Neji.

Kamar Sasuke ada dilantai dua rumahnya, makanya dia harus membantu Neji karena kaki Neji tidak bisa digunakan, mungkin. Neji tidak bisa berjalan lagi karena kesalahannya. Seandainya waktu itu dia tidak memaksa untuk keluar rumah, mungkin Neji tidak akan kecelakaan. Seandainya Neji waktu itu tidak mengejarnya, pemuda itu pasti masih bisa menggunakan kakinya hingga sekarang

..

"Sasuke?" panggil Neji.

"Eh?" secara cepat pemuda itu menoleh kearah Neji.

"Kau melamun?" tanyannya.

"Maaf…"

"Bagimana dengan sekolahmu?" tanya Neji. Sebenarnya Neji sejak awal bersikeras menolak Sasuke untuk sekolah di tempat umum. Lebih baik dia homeschooling dengan adiknya Hinata yang seumuran dengannya, tapi pemuda Kidou itu malah bersikeras menolaknya.

"Menyenagkan, aku bertemu dengan banyak orang," jawabnya antusias, sungguh berbeda dengan Sasuke yang biasanya. "Diantara mereka ada yang menarik, dia pemuda dengan rambut pirang, dia kelihatanya mengasikan. Bolehkah aku_"

"Tidak," potong Neji, "Kau tidak boleh jadi temannya," ucapnya lagi tidak menghilangkan nada ramahnya, namun terasa begitu menusuk.

"Tapi…"

"Dengarkan aku Sasuke!"

Inilah salah satu alasan Neji menentang keputusan Sasuke, dia tidak ingin ada orang lain yang dekat dengan pemuda onyx itu selain dia. Sasuke adalah miliknya dan itu mutlak adanya.

.

'Ting tong, ting tong,' terdengar bunyi bel yang ditekan pertanda ada seseorang yang datang. Saseke berjalan mendekati jendela kamarnya demi melihat orang yang datang. Neji hanya menatap Sasuke dalam diam.

'Naruto? Bagaimana dia tahu rumahku?' pikirnya. Ada rasa gelisah yang coba ia sembunyikan dari raut datarnya.

"Siapa?" tanya Neji dingin. Sasuke tahu Neji tidak akan menyukai hal ini. Neji sudah mengatakan tidak untuk dia berteman dengan orang lain dan kata itu mutlak, Sasuke tidak bisa menolaknya. Meski Sasuke sangat ingin berteman dengan Naruto.

"Bukan siapa-siapa, aku akan melihatnya dulu kebawah," ucap Sasuke sambil membuka pintu dan berjalan keluar. Sasuke harus menyuruh Naruto pergi secepatnya dari rumahnya. Secara tergesa-gesa ia menuruni tangga dan berlari ke pintu depan.

.

"Yo," ucap Naruto ketika Sasuke membuka pintu. Tangganya terangkat dengan posisi seperti menyapa teman dekat padahal dia baru bertemu tadi pagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dirumahku? Dan bagaiman kau tahu rumahku?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Ayolah kita kan teman, dan aku mengikutimu," ucapnya sambil menjulurkan lidah.

Teman? Kata yang sangat ingin Sasuke dengar dari Naruto, tapi dia tidak bisa. Dia tidak bisa berteman dengan Naruto meski dia sangat ingin.

"Pergi!" perintah Sasuke datar.

"Hah?" pemuda pirang itu binggung, jadi dia diusir sekarang? Dia memang tahu kalau mengikuti orang lain memang termasuk kejahatan, apa lagi orang yang baru dikenal. Tapi dia tidak tahu kalau reaksi Sasuke akan menolaknya dalam artian mengusirnya

"Ku bilang pergi, Dobe!" ucapnya sedikit membentak, 'Kumohon.'

"Kau dengar apa katanya? Pergi dari sini!" ucap seseorang dari belekang Sasuke. Nada orang itu terlalu dingin dan menusuk, seakan-akan ingin membunuh.

Sasuke langsung menoleh kaget kebelakang, 'Ck, kenapa dia bisa disini?' pikir Sasuke sambil menggigit bibirnya gelisah. Bukannya tadi Neji ada di kamar Sasuke dan kamarnya Sasuke itu ada ditingkat dua. Bagaimana Neji bisa ada dibawah?

"Em, baiklah kalau begitu aku permisi dulu," ucap Naruto sambil menatap mata Sasuke sendu. Dari mata Sasuke dia bisa melihat penyesalan yang pemuda onyx itu rasa, mata itu seperti berkata maaf padanya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? "Sampai bertemu besok, Kidou!" ucapnya berusaha ceria, mencoba mengurangi rasa sesak yang tiba-tiba terasa di jantungnya.

"Maafkan aku," guram Sasuke pelan yang hanya datap didengar olehnya seorang. Naruto berlari pergi, Sasuke sadar saat memandang bahu lebar Naruto, bahu itu sedikit bergetar. Apa dia benar-benar menyakitinya?

Sasuke meremas celananya kuat sampai sebuah tangan menyentuh tangannya itu. "Ayo kita masuk," ucap pemilik tangan itu -Neji-.

.

Naruto sama sekali tidak mengajak berbicara Sasuke sama sekali, terhitung sejak kejadian itu sudah seminggu lamanya.

Teman-teman atau lebih tepatnya orang dalam kelasnya sudah mulai berteman akrab satu sama lain, misalnya saja Shikamaru dan Choji. Ehem, lupakan mereka sudah berteman dari SD. Misalnya saja Shikamaru dan Naruto, Kiba dan Naruto, Chouji dan Naruto, Shino dan Naru… cih kenapa semuanya Naruto?

Sasuke memang bukan orang yang cupu, malah dia menduduki paringkat pangeran di kelasnya. Dia tampan cenderung manis, dingin, cool, cuek dan menyebalkan. Ck, dia selalu mengabaikan orang disekitarnya. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa mendapatkan teman? Sifatnya bertolak belakang dengan Naruto, kecuali sifat menyebalkannya. Jika kau tanya Sasuke, orang paling menyebalkan adalah Naruto. Tunggu kenapa dia malah mengatakan Naruto menyebalkan? Apa ia iri dengan sifat Naruto atau ia cemburu pada pemuda Uzumaki itu.

'Kau tidak boleh berteman dengan siapa pun, karena yang berteman denganmu akan mendapat sial, kau pembawa sial Sasuke,' kata-kata Neji terngiang ditelingannya, 'Pembawa sial ya…' kepala sang Kidou jatuh ke atas meja dengan bertempukan tangan sebagai bantal. Kepalanya sedikit pusing sekarang. Apa dia sakit?

Kepalanya ia sembunyikan dibalik tangannya ia sedar ada yang memperhatikannya, sepasang mata shappire menatapnya sendu.

.

Sasuke membuka matanya, terbangun dari tidurnya yang terasa sangat lama. 'jam berapa sekarang?' setelah kesadarannya sepenuhnya pulih ia menyadari bahwa dia tidak lagi di kelasnya, namun diruang bercat putih dengan bau obat yang kental.

Sasuke berusaha bangkit dari tidurnya, namun terhalang oleh sesuatu di bahu kanannya. Cepat-cepat Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati warna pirang yang Sasuke yakin itu rambut, tunggu? Pirang? Jangan-jangan…

Seseorang yang ada disamping Sasuke itu menggeliat pelan. Terbangun kemudian menegakan tubuhnya sambil mengucek mata. Oarng itu melihat kearah Sasuke, "Kau sudah bangun Sasuke?" tanyanya. Sasuke manatap Naruto dalan diam, sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan sang Uzumaki. "Kau pingsan dikelas jadinya aku membawamu ke UKS," pemuda pirang itu menceritakan tanpa ditanya, "tadinya kami berpikir kau tidur, tapi ternyata kau pingsan kalau saja Kakashi-sensei tidak mengecek keadaanmu."

Sasuke berusaha bangun dari duduknya, namun gagal jika saja tidak dibantu Uzumaki itu berdiri dari kursinya dan kedua tangannya memengang dua bahu Sasuke. Tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa pusing. Kepalannya langsung tertunduk dan menyentuh dada Naruto.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya pemuda pirang itu khawatir.

"Hn, sekarang jam berapa?" tanyanya lemah.

"Jam tiga, sekolah bubar sejak sejam yang lalu." Tangan Sasuke terjulur berpegang pada bahu Naruto, menjadikan bahu iitu sebagai bantuan untuk dia berdiri.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Naruto khawatir. "Kau harus istirahat!"

"Tidak, aku harus pulang!" ucapnya keras kepala.

"Kau bahkan tidak bisa berdiri sendiri!" ucap Naruto.

"Tapi aku harus pulang sekarang," ucapnya lemah kemudia ia jatuh kepelukan Naruto. Ck, kenapa Sasuke selalu membuat orang khawatir seperti ini? Satu tangan Naruto diselipkan ke antara lutut pemuda onyx itu, sedangkan satunya lagi berada dipunggung Sasuke, kemudian dia mengangkat pemuda itu kembali ke kasurnya.

.

******* Yuki Jaeger *******

Keadaan Sasuke sudah lumaian membaik, panasnya sudah sedikit menurun. Dia sudah bisa pulang sekarang sendiri. Tapi sayangnya itu tidak bisa terjadi,Naruto memaksanya untuk mengantar pemuda itu pulang dengan dalih khawatir.

Apa-apaan itu, mereka saja bukan teman! Untuk apa khawatir coba? Itu yang dipikirkan Sasuke. Tunggu dulu, sebenarnya Sasuke mengkhawatirkan Naruto juga. Berdekatan dengannya sama saja mendekati kesialan, itu yang dipikirkan Sasuke. Benar Sasuke adalah pembawa sial, jika Sasuke bersama Naruto, pasti akan terjadi hal yang buruk pada pemuda itu.

Terbukti kan? Sasuke itu pembawa sial. Saat di perjalanan pulang tadi, Naruto hampir saja ditabrak oleh orang kalau saja dia tidak dapat menghindar dengan baik.

.

Sasuke masuk kedalam rumahnya, "Tadaima," guramnya lemah.

Tidak ada sahutan, apa ibunya belum pulang?

Tangannya memegang keningnya sendiri, Apa panasnya kembali naik? Ck, menyebalkan.

Pemuda itu berjalan sambil bersandar pada dinding, tubuhnya benar-benar lebih lemah dari sebelumnya. Kepalanya juga pusing. Lebih baik ia cepat kekamarnya dan beristirahat disana.

.

Ada yang aneh dengan mulutnya sekarang. Apa demam bisa menyebabkan rasa aneh pada mulutnya? Kebanyakan orang mungkin akan merasa tidak nafsu makan, tapi apa ini? Ada sesuatu yang bergerak didalam mulutnya. Sasuke ingin membuka matanya namun mata itu masih enggan membuka.

"Akh…"

Benda itu menari-nari dalam mulutnya, menyusuri deretan giginya, mengelituk bagian atas mulutnya dan mengajak menari lidahnya.

"Akh, ah…"

Sasuke mulai kehabisan nafas sekarang, tubuh Sasuke mulai memberontak, lidahnya ia gunakan untuk mendorong benda itu dari mulutnya. Berusaha mencari nafas, mata Sasuke terbuka dan melihat apa yang mengganggu jalur nafasnya.

Disana dia melihat seorang laki-laki diatas tubuhnya, menempelkan bibir laki-laki itu dengan bibirnya. Mata laki-laki itu tertutup, seakan menikmati perlakuannya.

"Kau bangun?" Neji melepaskan ciumannya. "Ku dengar kau demam, ciuman itu paling ampuh menyembuhkan demam," ucap Neji sambil tersenyum.

.

******* Yuki Jaeger *******

"Kenapa kau bisa sakit?" guram Sasuke pada Naruto yang sedang istirahat di ruang UKS.

Sekarang mereka ada diruang UKS, Iruka-sensei menyuruh Sasuke untuk menjaga Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja terserang demam. Sungguh aneh memeng mengingat orang bodoh bisa sakit karena menurut survey (?) orang bodoh tidak akan sakit. Jangan tanya survey darimana.

Sejujurnya Sasuke merasa bertanggung jawab, mungkin saja pemuda pirang ini tertular demamnya kemarin. Tunggu dulu, seingatnya kemarin dia hanya menyentuh sedikit tubuh Naruto, bukan menyentuh dalam arti itu, hanya menyentuh dalam arti berpegangan dengan Naruto.

Kalau Naruto saja yang hanya tersentuh sedikit, bagaimana dengan Neji? Mereka bahkan bertukar saliva kemarin, meski itu hanya sepihak. Jangan ingatkan itu, wajah Sasuke memerah sekarang.

.

"Kau bisa kembali ke kelas, kau tidak perlu merawatku," ucap Naruto serak ketika ia bangun dari tidurnya. Saat dia bangun dia mendapati Sasuke duduk di sampingnya.

"Mana bisa begitu, sedikitnya aku bertanggung jawab karena kau seperti ini karena aku," ucap Sasuke.

Hening menyelimuti mereka berdua. Naruto yang pada dasarnya berisik, tidak akan tahan dengan keheningan ini. Dalam otak kecilnya *dirasengan* berusaha mencari topik yang cocok untuk dibicarakan.

"Kidou," panggilnya.

"Hn?"

"Kidou," panggilnya lagi.

"Hn?"

"Kidou," panggilnya lagi.

Sasuke tidak menyahut lagi, dia mencoba menyibukan dirinya dengan buku yang ia bawa, menciptakan keheningan diantara mereka.

.

"Bagaimana kalau aku sembuh kau menamaniku ke festival hanabi?" tanya Naruto memecahkan keheningan yang sempat tercipta secara tiba-tiba.

Sasuke mamandang Naruto sebentar, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada buku yang dia baca. Naruto tahu Sasuke menolak ajakannya, dia menyadari dari tatapan mata itu. tapi dia bukan orang yang pantang menyerah, ditolak beberapa kali pun bukan halangan baginya untuk terus maju.

"Ayolah, pasti akan menyenagkan," ucapnya lagi mencoba membujuk.

Pemuda Onyx itu menatap si pirang lagi, Sasuke ingin pergi ke festival, dia belum pernah ke festival. Namun, dia harus menolak ajakan itu meski dalam hati kecilnya dia sangat ingin.

"Tidak, aku-"

"Aku akan menunggumu," ucap Naruto memotaong ucapan Sasuke.

"Hn."

Hening menyelimuti keadaan mereka hingga bel istirahat berbunyi.

.

******* Yuki Jaeger *******

Beberapa hari kemudian,

Naruto sudah sampai di festival, sekarang masih jam tiga lima puluh, dia datang sepuluh menit lebih awal. Pemuda pirang ini memang tidak ingin membuat Sasuke menunggu, makanya dia datang lebih awal. Dia duduk disalah satu tangga yang ada disana, mengamati orang-orang yang berlalu lalang.

'Tik tik tik,' waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Langit yang tadi berwarna biru berubah menjadi bias keoranyean. Naruto menghela nafas pelan. Diambilnya ponsel yang ada disaku jaketnya. Mengirim pesan pada Sasuke tidak ada salahnyakan?

To: Kidou

From: Uzumaki

Subjeck: -

'Aku sudah menunggumu selama dua jam, apa terjadi sesuatu?'

Sand… Pesannya sudah terkirim, kembali Naruto mengamati langit jingga itu sambil menunggu balasan sang Kidou. Belum ada balasan hingga jingga berubah warna lagi menjadi biru malam.

Ponsel Naruto bergetar pelan, ada pesan yang masuk. Cepat-cepat pemuda Uzumaki itu melihatnya. Ada sebaris kalimat yang membuat jantunggnya entah kenapa terasa sakit.

To : Uzumaki

From : Kidou

Subjeck : -

'Maafkan aku'

Kata yang mengatakan Sasuke tidak akan datang. Naruto meremas handphone keras. Perasaan nya benar-benar bercampur aduk antara kesal dan sedih. "Kuso!" dia benar-benar merasa dipermainkan, dia seperti orang bodoh, menunggu orang yang tidak pasti akan datang.

Lagipula Sasuke tidak pernah mengatakan 'ya' pada ajakannya. A.. tidak, dia mengatakan 'hn,' dan mungkin Naruto salah karena menafsirkan kata itu sebagai 'ya'. Tapi dia yakin itu artinya 'ya', Naruto yakin Sasuke ingin pergi bersamanya.

.

******* Yuki Jaeger *******

Ditempat Sasuke

Pemuda Kidou ini sedang duduk ditemani buah-buahan dan dua gelas teh hangat. Disampingnya duduk pemuda lain yang sedang menonton tv. Pemuda dengan rambut coklat dan sepasang mata lavender, Hyuga Neji.

Sasuke sedang mengupas apel ditangnnya dalam diam, pikirannya melayang pada pemuda Uzumaki yang mungkin saat ini masih menunggunya.

"Kenapa kau diam Sasuke?" ucap Neji lembut. Tangannya membelai lembut rambut Sasuke. Menyisirnya dan menyelipkan rambut itu ditelingga pemuda onyx itu. Membuat leher putih yang jenjang itu terlihat.

"Aku ingin pergi ke festival," ucap Sasuke. Dia benar-benar ingin pergi kesana, menemui Naruto.

"Sasuke," nada lembut itu kini berubah menjadi tajam, "Aku tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana, makanya kau juga tidak bisa," desisnya tajam, "dan ini semua karena kesalahan kau sendiri."

Tangan Neji terjulur mengambil pisau yang ada ditangan Sasuke. Pemuda onyx ini hanya bisa menutup matanya erat, dia takut sekarang. Neji secara perlahan membelai leher Sasuke dengan pisau yang ia pegang, "akan kubuat tanda bahwa kau milikku!"

"Tidak!" ucap Sasuke mencoba menghindar, namun tangan Neji yang sudah dari tadi ada dilehernya, menariknya. Mencekiknya hingga Sasuke sulit bernafas, "Kumo…hon… hen… tikan..." Kesadaran Sasuke hampir hilang sepenuhnya, saat dia merasakan goresan pisau yang menyayat kulitnya.

.

******* Yuki Jaeger *******

**Tsuzuku**

******* Yuki Jaeger *******

.

Maaf buat Neji begini *kabur* #diuner-uber Neji fans pakai obor#

Disini saya pakai marga Kidou buat Sasuke, karena dalam marga Uchiha ada 'sesuatu' *plak*

Ini rated M pertama saya, jadi maaf jika banyak kekurangan.

Mohon R&R nya, chapter selanjutnya akan secepatnya saya update bila tidak ada halangan


	2. Chapter 2

******* Yuki Jaeger *******

"**MAAFKAN AKU"**

**Chapter 2**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by Yuki Jaeger**

******* Yuki Jaeger *******

**.**

**Main Chara :**

**Uchiha Sasuke/ Kidou Sasuke (16 tahun)**

**Hyuga Neji (19 tahun)**

**Uzumaki Naruto (16 tahun)**

**.**

**Main Pairing :**

**NaruSasu**

**NejiSasu**

**.**

******* Yuki Jaeger *******

**Warning: Death chara (maybe), OOC. Yaoi, BL, gaje, typo(s), alur yang cepat, cerita rada senetron, beberapa bagian terinspirasi dari anime. Pokoknya gaje.**

**Summary: "Maafkan aku…" / "Kenapa kau minta maaf?" / "Maaf telah jatuh cinta padamu…"**

**Balasan Review:**

**Naminamifrid : **iya, bagaimana dengan yang ini, masih ada kah? arigatou sudah R&R ya :3

**Uchihaenji935 : **ini sudah lanjut :3 arigatou for R&R

**Yassir2374 : **akan saya usahakan. Arigatou R&Rnya

**Yamashita Miko : **ini udah kilat belum? :3 Arigatou for R&R nya

**Snowokey :** arigatou for R&R nya

**Uuvai yagami : **Arigato for R&Rnya, sebenarnya tidak ada jaminan ini akan berakhir bahagia *plis jangan bunuh aku*

**CrowCakes : **Arigato Crow-san

**Ivy Bluebell : **Arigato for R&R nya

**Kawaii Aozora** : iya, kasihan Sasuke *plak*. Neji itu anak majikannya (?) Mikoto. Mikoto itu kerja dikeluarga Hyuga yang tugasnya merawat Neji dan Hinata, cos, ibunya Neji sudah meninggal. Arigatau telah R&R

**Babyyming** : itu rahasia :p . Arigatou telah R&R

**Tomoyo to Kudo** : ini sudah lanjut, arigatou for R&R nya

**NaruSasu** : tahu ajah :p ini Sasuke sudah berontak kok :3 tapi, disarankan untuk tidak membaca chapter 3 nanti. arigatou for R&R

**Aicinta** : itu sudaha ada di warning :3 Sasuke terlihat selemah itu kah? Arigatou for R&R

**Aoi** : Lebih gila lagi ya? Nyahaha, tenang *ditendang Neji*, arigatou for R&R nya

**.**

******* Don't Like Don't Read *******

**.**

Sasuke berjalan pelan menyusuri jalan ke sekolahnya. Hari ini entah kenapa Sasuke sangat enggan pergi ke sekolah. Dia tidak ingin bertemu sang Uzumaki, pemuda itu pasti marah padanya. "huf…" dia menghala nafas pelan. Jika tidak ada Neji, mungkin saja dia kemarin bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan Naruto.

Tanggan pucatnya menyusuri rambutnya sendiri, hingga dia berhenti dilehernya sendiri, merasakan kain atau lebih tepatnya perban yang membelut lehernya. Perban akibat perbuatan Neji tadi malam.

'puk,' sebuah tepukan mendarat dibahu kanan Sasuke, membuat pemilik bahu tersebut kaget karena lamunnya terputus. Secara refleks pemuda Uchiha itu langsung menoleh kebelakang. Disana berdiri orang yang tidak ingin dia temui, pemuda pirang dengan mata biru langit, "Yo," ucapnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Satu tangan yang menepuk bahu tadi terangkat, membuat symbol menyapa. Senyum masih tidak lepas dari wajahnya.

Sasuke manatap mata biru itu sebentar, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya. Secara perlahan pemuda itu berjalan meniggalkan Naruto, membuat pemuda itu bingung. "Woy, Teme!?" panggilnya, namun tidak ada jawaban dari pemuda bermarga Kidou itu. "Ck!" decik Naruto sambil berlari menghampiri Sasuke dan menarik tangannya hingga Sasuke hanya bisa diam ditempat. "Kau kenapa?"

"Kau tidak marah?" peranyaan Naruto dijawab pertanyaan oleh Sasuke.

"Hah? Kau ingin aku marah?" tanya Naruto sambil memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

Tidak ada jawaban, Sasuke hanya memandang tangannya yang digenggam Naruto. 'Hangat,' pikirnya. Kemudian mata onyx itu menatap sang shappire dalam. "Maafkan aku," ucapnya.

"Kenapa kau harus minta maaf?" ucapnya sambil menggandeng tangan itu menuju kelas.

Abaikan saja pandangan dari beberapa orang yang menatap aneh melihat dua orang cowok bergandengan tangan. Naruto dan Sasuke seperti ada didunia lain saat ini, Naruto dengan pikiranya dan begitu juga dengan Sasuke.

.

Naruto masih berusaha bersikap seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa, berusaha menelan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Memang tadi sempat terpikir untuk mengabaikan Sasuke, tapi dia tidak sanggup. Dia sudah benar-benar jatuh pada pesona sang Kidou. Mengabaikannya sama saja membuat hatinya lebih sakit lagi.

Ngomong-ngomong kalau dilihat wajah Sasuke mirip kakak iparnya ya? Ehem, bukan kakak ipar sih, Cuma pacar kakaknya yang tidak mau diakui oleh kakaknya. Btw, kenapa jadi melenceng begini? Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Dobe," panggil Sasuke. Dia masih merasa bersalah. Ibunya bilang kalau punya kesalahan harus langsung minta maaf. Sasuke sudah meminta maaf, namun rasanya permintaan maaf itu saja tidak cukup baginya.

"Ya?" jawab Naruto masih sambil berjalan. Tangan keduanya masih saling bertaut, tidak ada satupun dari keduanya ingin melepaskan genggaman tangan itu.

"Ayo kita besok jalan-jalan?" ucapan itu akhirnya keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

Tidak ada salahnya kan, besokan libur. Lagipula bukannya besok Neji tidak akan datang kerumahnya? Dia akan pergi bersama ayah dan adiknya dua hari kedepan. Pemuda Hyuga itu tidak akan tahu jika Sasuke tutup mulut kan? Ya Tuhan, semoga keputusanya benar. Dia ingin Naruto benar-benar memaafkanya.

"Serius?" tanya Naruto. Raut wajahnya benar-benar gembira sekarang. Dia tidak pernah menyangka ajakan itu keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Hn."

.

******* Yuki Jaeger *******

**Keesokan Harinya,**

Sasuke duduk dimeja belajarnya sambil membaca buku. Dia sedang menunggu Naruto yang akan menjemputnya. Pemuda onyx ini berjanji akan menemani Naruto seharian penuh untuk menebus janji yang kemarin lusa dia langgar, janji untuk menikmati festival bersama.

'Pip pip,' handphone Sasuke berbunyi pertanda adanya pesan masuk. Pesan itu berbunyikan Naruto yang sudah ada didepan rumahnya. Pemuda onyx ini berjalan ke jendela dam menemukan Naruto yang ada didepan pagar rumahnya. Tidak mau membuat pemuda itu menunggu lama lagi, Sasuke langsung melesat keluar dari kamarnya.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya seseorang ketika Sasuke keluar dari pintu kamarnya. Sasuke tertegun, matanya terbelak kaget.'

Orang tersebut duduk di atas kursi roda yang mengahadap langsung ke tangga, salah sedikit saja mungkin akan terjatuh. Dia adalah Neji, orang yang sudah Sasuke anggap sebagai kakak sendiri. Meski itu bukan perasaan yang pemuda Hyuga itu inginkan. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau tuan muda Hyuga ini jatuh cinta pada pemuda Kidou ini.

"Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Sasuke datar namun tidak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutanya.

Neji berdiri dari duduknya, memandang tangga kemudia mamadang Sasuke. "Sasuke, jika aku mati, mereka tidak akan memaafkanmu," ucap pemuda Hyuga itu sambil manjatuhkan tubuhnya ditangga. Selanjutnya yang bisa didengar hanya teriakan dari Sasuke.

.

******* Yuki Jaeger *******

Sasuke duduk gelisah diruang tunggu, Dokter saat ini sedang memeriksa keadaan Neji. Dia jatuh dari tangga, lebih tepatnya menjatuhkan diri. Kedua tangan Sasuke berada di depan wajahnya mencoba menyembunyikan raut wajahnya.

Disamping Sasuke duduk Naruto yang memandangnya khawatir. "Tenangkan dirimu," ucap Naruto. Tangan tan itu berusaha menggapai pemuda putih pucat itu. membawanya kedalam sebuah pelukan.

Tak berapa lama, Dokter yang memeriksa Neji keluar. Pelukan merekapun dilepaskan, meski mereka tidak ingin kehangatan satu-sama lain menghilang. Tidak ada luka serius yang dialami Neji, hanya tangannya yang terkilir, itulah yang dikatakan Dokter sebelum Dokter itu pergi.

"Pulanglah!" ucap Sasuke pada Naruto. "Maaf untuk hari ini," kepala Sasuke tetunduk, menyembunyikan raut wajahnya dari Naruto.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kita bisa pulang bersama," tanya Naruto lagi.

Kepala Sasuke menggeleng pelan, "Aku akan disini bersama Neji," ucapnya. Kepala itu masih tertunduk, begitu enggan menatap lawan bicara.

Naruto menyandarkan badannya kekursi tunggu disitu. Jadi, apa sekarang dia ditolak lagi? Jadi, Sasuke mengingkari janji yang ia buat sendiri, "Sasuke, aku…" jeda sebentar, Naruto menimbang-nimbang apakah hal itu patut diucapkan. "Aku… aku mencintaimu," ucap Naruto pada akhirnya.

Mata Sasuke terbelak sebentar, namun pada akhirnya ia dapat mengendalikan dirinya dari keterkejutannya. "Pulanglah," ucap Sasuke.

"Tap-"

"Ku bilang pulang!" bentak Sasuke pada akhirnya. Pemuda itu berdiri dan meninggalkan Naruto, masuk kedalam kamar perawatan Neji.

.

**.**

Naruto berjalan melewati lorong-lorong rumah sakit, hatinya benar-benar terluka saat ini, lagi-lagi Sasuke mengusirnya. Lagi-lagi Sasuke mengingkari janjinya. Lagi-lagi Sasuke menolaknya. Lagi-lagi Sasuke lebih memilih pemuda Hyuga itu daripadanya.

Tangan Naruto dimasukan ke kantong jaket yang ia pakai, mengambil sebuah ponsel dari sana. Menekan beberapa nomer dan mendekatkan benda itu pada telingganya sendiri. Menunggu nada sambung yang menghubungkannya dengan orang diseberang sana. Pemuda itu sedikit memelankan jalannya.

/"Tumben kau menelponku,"/ terdengar sahutan dari seberang sana. Suaranya terdengar persis dengan suara Naruto, namun nada yang sedikit sinis.

"Aku patah hati," ucap Naruto. Terdengar tawa dari seberang sana. "Menma!" bentak pemuda pirang itu.

/ "Maaf, maaf, jadi kau menelponku hanya untuk itu? Aku turut berduka dan memengnya ada orang yang menyukai?"/

"Ck! Baka! Seharusnya aku tidak menelponmu!"

/"…"/ Tidak ada sahutan dari seberang sana.

"Menma, aku mencintaimu," ucap Naruto lagi.

/"Apa itu kata-kata orang yang patah hati?"/

Naruto terkekeh pelan, saat ini dia sedang menuruni tangga. Kenapa menuruni tangga bukan lift? Naruto memang lebiih suka menempuh jalan yang jauh kalau sedang sedih. Waktu Sasuke megusirnya pertama kali dia lebih memeilih berjalan jauh, mengelilingi konplek tanpa arah daripada harus pulang lebih kerumahnya. Baginya jika ia leleh, dia akan lebih mudah melupakan sakit yang ada dihatinya. Karena berikutnya, kakinya yang akan sakit.

/"Jangan menyerah,"/

"…" Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Dia sendiri tidak menyangka Menma, saudara kembarnya yang cueknya minta ampun bisa menyemangatinya. "Coba ulangi lagi!"

/"Tidak ada pengulangan,"/ 'tut tut tut,' sambungan telpon diputus secara sepihak. Naruto menatap telponnya tidak percaya. Apa ini pertanda buruk? Naruto mengelengkan kepalanya kasar.

"Naruto," panggil seseorang dari belakang Naruto.

.

.

**Didalam kamar perawatan Neji,**

Sasuke berjalan perlahan menghampiri pemuda itu. pemuda itu tidak tidur hanya menatap dingin jendela yang menghubungkan dengan langit biru diluar. Pemuda onyx itu mendudukann dirinya disalah satu kursi pasien yang ada di kamar tersebut.

"Dia sudah pergi?" tanya Neji tanpa mengalihkan pandangannnya dari luar.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Sekarang aku tidak bisa mengerakan tanganku lagi," ucap Neji , mata laveder itu sekarang memandang Sasuke tajam. "Ini semua salahmu," ucapnya lagi dingin. "Kau sekarang harus melakukan semuanya untukku!"

Sasuke semakin menundukan kepalanya, mengenggam kedua tangannya erat seperti menahan sesuatu. Dia tampak berpikir keras saat ini, ada sesuatu yang ia ingin katakana pada Neji. Wajah Naruto tiba-tiba muncul dibenaknya, wajah Naruto yang tersenyum, tertawa, bahkan wajah sedih ketika ia meninggalkan pemuda itu.

"Hentikan semua ini!" ucapan itu akhirnya keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Tubuhnya bergetar, air mata mulai keluar dari kedua kelopak mata Sasuke. "Aku sudah muak dengan semua ini!"

"Kau bicara apa Sasuke?" desisan itu keluar dari mulut Neji.

"Aku takut," ucapnya, "Aku takut kau marah padaku!" dia benar-benar takut saat ini. "Makanya aku menahan semua ini."

"Aku tidak akan marah padamu," Neji duduk dari tidurnya.

"Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu untukku sendiri!" benar, selama ini dia melakukan apapun untuk Neji dan meninggalkan apa yang dia ingin lakukan. "Aku ingin-"

"Jangan pernah mengucapkannya!" tangan Neji menarik kerah baju Sasuke, membuat pemuda itu langsung menghadap pada mata Neji. Mencengkram kerah itu dengan kuat hingga sulit bagi Sasuke untuk bernafas. "Kau milikku!" desisnya.

"Aku bukan milikmu!" entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana, pemuda onyx itu berhasil melepaskan cengkraman Neji, menjaga jarak dari pemuda lavender itu hingga tidak bisa pemuda itu jangkau. "Kau tidak bisa mengaturku lagi… ini hidupku. Aku bebas menjalankannya. Aku-"

"SASUKE!"

"Aku ingin bersama Naruto!" ucap Sasuke sambil berlari keluar ruangan itu.

"BRENGSEK! KAU AKAN MENYESAL!"

Teriakan itu masih bisa didengar oleh Sasuke, namun dia tidak peduli. Yang dia inginkan saat ini adalah bersama Naruto. Mencari keberadaan pemuda Uzumaki itu dan menagatakan apa yang ia rasa dan inginkan selama ini.

.

.

"Naruto," panggil seseorang dari belakang Naruto. Nafas orang itu tidak teratur, namun Naruto mengenali suara itu. Suara seseorang yang sejak pertama kali sudah mencuri hatinya. Tapi, apa saat ini ia berhalusinasi? Pemuda yang ia harapkan tidak mungkin ada disini. Tidak mungkinkan? "Naruto, kau marah padaku?" tanya orang itu lagi.

Langkah kaki mendekat, Naruto begitu enggan menoleh kebelakang, dia takut hal ini hanya imajinasi liarnya menginggat ini musim panas yang terik. Bisa saja itu fatamorgana yang pikirannya buatkan karena saking frustasinya.

"Maafkan aku," ucap orang itu lagi. Sebuah tangan pucat melingkar dipinggangnya, memeluk pemuda Uzumaki itu erat. Menengelamkan wajah orang itu pada punggung lebar dan hangat Naruto.

"Sa… suke," ucapnya tidak percaya. Ini bukan khayalan, ini bukan imajinasi, ini bukan fatamorgana, Sasuke saat ini benar-benar bersamanya. Memeluknya. Menyalurkan kehangatan yang dimiliki pemuda onyx itu. "Sasuke," ucap Naruto lagi. Tangan tan itu memegang kedua tangan pucat dipingganya, melepaskan pelukan tersebut dan membuat keadaan mereka saling berhadapan.

Kedua mata berbeda warna itu saling bertemu, menyelami dua iris yang berbeda warna itu. "Bolehkah aku bersamamu?" tanya Sasuke.

Sebuah pelukan menjadi jawaban dari pertanyaan Sasuke. Mereka berdua ingin hidup bersama, tidak pernah ada yang salah dengan cinta kan? Biarkan mereka menikmati waktu bersama, menjalankan sisa hidup yang ada.

.

******* Yuki Jaeger *******

Seharian penuh mereka habiskan ditaman bermain, menaiki berbagai wahana yang ada disana. Sengguh hari ini adalah hari yang paling menyenagkan bagi Sasuke. Wahana yang terakhir mereka naiki adalah biang lala, kencan ditaman bermain tidak akan lengkap tanpa hal itu kan? Didalam situ pula, bagi kebanyakan sepasang kekasih akan saling membagi ciuman hangat mereka, begitu pula bagi pasangan yang baru beberapa jam jadian ini.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang," ucap Naruto sambil mengandeng tangan Sasuke keluar dari biang lala.

Sekarang hari sudah memasuki malam, semua wahana sudah mereka jelajahi dari yang ekstrim sampai yang biasa saja. Tidak baik juga kan mengantar anak orang malam-malam, apalagi dia anak tunggal. Bisa-bisa dia dianggap penculik.

"Aku tidak ingin pulang," jawaban yang diluar dugaan Naruto keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto bingung. Langkah kaki mereka berdua berhenti.

"Aku hanya ingin lebih lama bersamamu," jawab Sasuke lagi, jangan lupakan semburat merah yang menjalar hingga telingannya. 'Sial, kenapa wajahku memanas,' pikir Sasuke, jantungnya juga berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

'Kawaii,' pikir Naruto tertegun. Pemuda Uzumaki itu cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bagaimana dengan Ibumu?"

"Aku akan menelponnya, jadi bisakah…"

"Tentu," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar, "Kau boleh menginap di tempatku."

.

******* Yuki Jaeger *******

**Apartemen Naruto**

Sasuke memandang takjub pada hamparan kota yang ada dihadapannya. Saat ini dia berada di balkon Apartemen Naruto yang menghadap langsung ke kota. Hamparan lampu-lampu yang terbentang di depannya begitu indah, bagai taburan bintang yang menghiasi tanah.

Apartermen Naruto ada di lantai dua puluh, kawasan tempat tinggal Naruto juga berada di kawasan elit. Tunggu dulu, jadi Naruto itu anak orang kaya ya? Entah, Sasuke tidak peduli dengan itu, yang dia inginkan adalah menikmati pemandangan malam ini.

Angin menerpa kulit pucat itu pelan, angin yang dapat membuat rambut Sasuke sedikit berterbangan. Tangan pemuda onyx itu memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, dia berasa kedinginan saat ini, kaos tipis yang ia pakai tidak dapat menghangatkan tubuhnya. Salahkan siang hari yang begitu panas dan malam hari yang begitu dingin, dia bahkan tidak membawa baju ganti.

Dingin yang Sasuke rasa hanya bertahan sebentar, sebuah tangan mendekapnya dari belakang, menyalurkan kehangatan tubuh pemuda tan itu pada sang onyx.

"Aku belum pernah melihat yang seperti ini," ucap Sasuke sambil menyadarkan tubuhnya didada bdang Naruto.

"Kemana saja kau selama ini?" tanya Naruto, pemuda Uzumaki itu membenamkan wajahnya diperpotongan leher Sasuke, mencium dan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma menggoda yang menguar dari tempat tersebut.

"Aku hanya diam dirumah, kalau pun pergi itu pun hanya kerumah Neji."

Sebuah gigitan Naruto lakukan dileher Sasuke, membuat desahan lolos begitu saja dari mulut Sasuke. Pemuda Uzumaki itu tidak menyukai saat Sasuke menyebut nama pemuda itu. Rasa cemburu yang ia rasakan saat ini, cemburu karena pemuda Hyuga itu lebih lama bersama dengan Sasuke, lebih lama mengenal Sasuke dan banyak hal lainnya yang berhubungan dengan Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke sambil melepaskan pelukan mereka. Wajah Sasuke sangat merah sekarang, ia memutuskan meninggalkan Naruto di balkon dan pergi kedalam. Terlalu dekat dengan Naruto ternyata tidak baik untuk jantungnya.

**.**

"Sasuke," tangan tan itu menarik Sasuke, menyandarkan ke tembok terdekat. Mengurung pemuda pucat itu diantara dua tangan yang kekar itu. Sebuah kecupan ringan didaratkan Naruto ke bibir Sasuke, kecupan ringan itu perlahan-lahan menjadi liar.

Dua lidah saling menari, menjelajahi rongga mulut satu sama lain. Kedua orang berjenis kelamin sama ini menutup mata menikmati perlakuan satu sama lain. "Aku mencintaimu," ucap Naruto saat dua bibir itu terpisah.

Sekali lagi ciuman mereka lakukan, kali ini tangan ikut andal dalam hal ini. Tangan Naruto mengerayangi tubuh Sasuke, membuka satu per satu kancing yang melekat ditubuh pemuda itu. Merasa tidak nyaman dengan posisi berdiri seperi ini, Naruto mengedong Sasuke ke kasur.

Selanjutnya yang bisa didengar hanya suara desahan, saling memanggil nama satu sama lain. Menikmati lantunan irama dengan tempo yang cepat, merubah suhu dingin menjadi panas. Meneriakan nama satu sama lain ketika mencapai surga dunia.

**.**

.

Kamar ini begitu remang, hanya ada lampu tidur didekat kasur yang menyala. Namun dapat dilihat, kamar ini saat ini begitu berantakan, baju dan celana bertebaran dimana-mana, seprei yang kusut dan dua orang laku-laki yang tertidur tanpa mengenakan sehelai benang pun. Saling memeluk satu sama lain.

Sasuke tidur dilengan Naruto, memeluk pinggang pemuda itu. Sedangkan Naruto masih terjaga, memandang wajah tidur pemuda onyx itu. Sesekali menyeka poni yang menghalangi mata pemuda pucat itu.

'pip pip pip,' suara ponsel Naruto berbunyi. Pemuda Uzumaki itu mengeryit alisnya heran, siapa orang gila yang menelponnya lewat tengah begini. Ponsel yang ada didekat meja kasurnya ia ambil, berusaha sepelan mungkin agar tidak mengusik Sasuke. Nama 'Kurama' tertulis dilayar ponselnya. Oh, benar, kakaknya adalah orang gila.

"Ada apa, Kyuu-nii?" ucapnya pelan.

/"Ini aku Menma, aku meminjam ponsel Aniki,"/ jawab dari seberang sana.

"Ada apa, Menma?" tanya Naruto bingung.

/"Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau baik-baik saja, firasatku buruk,"/ ucap Menma dari seberang sana, sama sekali tidak ada nada khawatir pada nada bicaranya.

"Aku baik-baik sa-" 'tut, tut, tut,' sambungan ponsel diputus sepihak lagi. "Ck," kenapa kakaknya yang satu ini? Mau dia yang menelpon mau kakanya yang menelpon, pasti akan memutuskan secara sepihak. Lagipula sejak kapan kakaknya peduli padanya? Setahunya kakak-kakaknya jahat semua, jahat dalam artian tertentu.

.

"Siapa Naru?" tanya seseorang dari bahu Naruto. Orang itu sedikit mengeliat karena baru terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Apa aku membangunkanmu?" tanya Naruto lembut sambil mengecup kening pemuda onyx itu. Dia benar-benar mencintai pemuda ini. Sampai kapan pun tidak akan ia lepaskan.

"Tidak, aku terbangun sendiri. Jadi siapa yang menelponmu?" tanyanya lemah, dia masih lelah saat ini.

"Kakakku, Menma." Sasuke tertawa pelan, "Kenapa?" tanya Naruto sambil mengernyitkan alisnya bingung, perasaan tidak ada hal yang lucu.

"Apa semua nama keluargamu ada hubungannya dengan makanan?" Oh. Sekarang dia tahu kenapa pemuda manis ini tertawa.

"Tidak semua, hanya aku dan Menma, yang memberi nama itu kekekku. Padahal nama kakak pertamaku sangat keren, Nenek yang memberi namanya," jelas Naruto sebel, pipinya ia kembungkan menahan rasa kesalnya, "Oh ya, aku akan mengenalkanmu dengan Menma nanti."

"Aku akan menunggunya."

.

******* Yuki Jaeger *******

**Aku mencintaimu, sampai kapan pun.**

**Walau maut memisahkan kita.**

**Aku masih dapat menemukamu.**

**Jiwamu adalah milikku.**

******* Owari to Tsuzuku *******

**Warning : Maaf OOC melewati batas, ini belum saya edit karena ini selesainya jam 12 lewat dan saya ngantuk *nguap*, Ini sedikit melenceng, sebenarnya mau menghabiskan di chapter dua, tapi tidak ada salahnya dibuat tiga chapter. Ngomong-ngomong, jka kalian ingin akhir yang bahagia, maka jangan baca chaprer tiga OKE!? Aku tidak menjaminnya :p jangan bunuh aku jika kalian tetap membacanya dan jangan protes padaku, ending awal yang kubuat memang chapter berikutnya.**


	3. Chapter 3

"**MAAFKAN AKU"**

**Last Chapter**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by Yuki Jaeger**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: Death chara (maybe), OOC. Yaoi, BL, gaje, typo(s), EyD yang kacau, alur yang cepat, cerita rada senetron, beberapa bagian terinspirasi dari anime.**

**Main Pairing : NaruSasu, NejiSasu**

**Summary: "Maafkan aku…" / "Kenapa kau minta maaf?" / "Maaf telah jatuh cinta padamu…"**

**Balasan Review:**

**CrowCakes : **Aku gak tahu ini bisa dibilang incest NaruMenma atau bukan, tapi mereka memang saling menyayangi.

**Kawaii Aozora** : Firasatmu jelek banget :3

**Temeiki Ryu** : Aku juga pengen gitu

**Snowkey **: Ini sudah jalan cerita, maafkan aku

**Yassir2374** : Liat aja :p

**Uuvai yagami** : Silahkan ilfil sama Neji disini, tapi jangan sama yang aslinya (buatan Papa Masashi). Meski gak happy ending disini, tapi aku niat bikin sekuel sih

**Naminamifrid** : Yes, chapter terakhir

**Tomoyo to Kido **: Gak tahu, lihat aja nanti. Itachi memeng masih hidup, makanya aku gak pakai marga Uchiha buat Sasuke.

**Uchihaenji935** : ini sudah update.

**Dny :** Ini sudah lanjut dan chapter terakhir n_n

**Aicinta :** Bisa jadi, bisa jadi :3 turut berduka atas perasaanmu. Pokoknya gitu lah…

**Aoi :** iya, ini sudah semangat 69 #loh

**OrangLewat **: Ia, beberapa adegan saya ambil dari Anime itu :3

**MINNACCHI! ARIGATOU GOZAIMAS–SSU**

**Ngomong-ngomong alurnya disini loncat-loncat gaje jadi aaf kalau gak ngerti**

**.**

******* Don't Like Don't Read *******

**.**

Pagi yang begitu cerah, Naruto menggeliat dikasurnya pelan, meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku. Pemuda Uzumaki itu merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh, benar, tadi malam dia tidur dengan Sasuke. Lalu kemana pemuda Kidou itu pergi? Naruto melihat keseliling kamarnya mencari sosok cantik itu, namun nihil. Tidak ada orang lain selain dirinya dikamar ini.

Belum sempat Naruto berpikir, aroma sedap menguar dari luar kamar. Aroma yang dapat membuat pemuda pirang itu langsung keroncongan. 'Apa Sasuke yang memesak?' pikirnya sambil turun dari kasur yang masih berantakan akibat aktivitas yang mereka lakukan beberapa jam lalu.

Naruto berjalan ke pintu kamar, namun sebelum ia menyentuh kenop pintu ia tersadar akan keadaan dirinya. Saat ini ditubuhnya tidak melekat sehelai benang pun.'Celana,' betul dia harus pakai celana sebelum keluar kamar, dia tidak ingin Sasuke mengira kalau dia menderita Eksibis. Lagi pula dia juga harus cuci muka dan sikat gigi kalau tidak mau dicap pria jorok.

.

Naruto berjalan ke dapur, disana dia melihat Sasuke sedang manata makanan dimeja makan. Pemuda onyx itu masih memakai baju kemarin, kemeja putih dengan celana jins hitam, namun yang membedakan hanya apron oranye dengan gambar animasi chibi rubah ekor sembilan yang dikenakan pemuda itu.

"Kawaii," guram Naruto tanpa sadar terpana pada sosok bidadari dunia itu. Kalau boleh dinilai Sasuke terlihat sangat manis dengan apron tersebut, apalagi kalau Sasuke naked apron. Naruto cepat-cepat menutup hidungnya, ada yang mau keluar dari sana.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke yang bingung melihat tingkah Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa," ucap Naruto sambil berlari ke kamar mandi. Terlalu lama bersama Sasuke ternyata tidak bagus buat kesehatan, dia bisa kehabisan darah kalau dia selalu membayangkan Sasuke melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh, hal aneh dalam arti tertentu. Tentu saja itu hanya akan terjadi di dalam imajinasi Naruto.

.

"Enhakh," puji Naruto, mulutnya masih penuh dengan makanan. Ia memakan masakan Sasuke dengan begitu lahapnya. Tanpa memikirkan etika sama sekali, berbeda dengan dengan Sasuke yang makan dengan anggun layaknya keluarga bangsawan. Itu karena dia dibesarkan dikalangan atas yang menjunjung tinggi tatak rama, meski ia bukan bagian dari mereka, namun kebiasaan itu sedah melekat padanya.

"Habiskan dulu makanan dalam mulutmu sebelum bicara," ucap Sasuke datar.

"Ini benar-benar enak, dimana kau belajar memasak?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar, sekali lagi makanan itu masuk kedalam mulutnya. Sungguh, dia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan makanan dihadapannya, apalagi jika makanannya seenak ini.

"Aku sering membantu ibuku," ucap Sasuke sambil menyantap makannya anggun.

"Oh ya, Sasuke," panggil Naruto, Sasuke menatap Naruto dalam diam seperti menanyakan ada apa. "Kapan kau ulang tahun?" tanyanya.

"23 Juli," ucapnya singkat.

"Huf, sudah lewat, aku baru tahu kau lebih tua dariku," ucap Naruto cemberut.

"Memangnya kau kapan?"

"10 Oktober. Ne, katakan apa yang kau inginkan saat ulang tahun berikutnya!?" tanyanya antusias.

"Entah."

"Ayolah katakana! Apapun akan ku usahakan."

"Mungkin aku ingin melihat laut," benar laut, Sasuke tidak pernah melihat laut secara langsung. Ia hanya pernah melihat dari balik layar kaca saja. Tidak ada salahnya kan dia ingin melihatnya secara langsung.

.

.

******* Yuki Jaeger *******

"Kau akan kemana setelah ini?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto.

Saat ini mereka berada di depan rumah Sasuke, tak berapa lama setelah sarapan, Naruto mengantarkan pemuda Kidou ini pulang. Sasuke bilang dia mengkhawatirkan Ibunya dan Naruto terus-menerus diteror saudara kembarnya yang meminta untuk sang adik menemuinya.

"Aku akan ke Rumah sakit," jawab Naruto.

"Rumah sakit?" beo Sasuke heran, "Kau sakit?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Tidak," jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum bodoh dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Kakakku hari ini akan diopersi, dia memintaku ada disampingnya saat itu."

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang, kita bisa langsung-"

"Tidak, kau harus istirahat," ucap Naruto lembut, dia tahu betul pemuda Kidou ini lelah, dia tidak ingin pemuda yang ia cintai ini sakit jika memaksakan diri. Tangan tan itu terjulur menyentuh rambut darkblue, mengusapnya pelan dan kemudia menjatuhkan kecupaan dikening pemuda itu. "Aku akan mengenalkanmu pada Menma setelah operasinya selesai," kecupan itu kemudian berpindah pada bibir Sasuke.

.

.

"Tadaima," ucap Sasuke sambil melangkah masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Tidak ada sahutan, apa ibunya sedang tidak ada di rumah? Kaki itu melangkah lebih jauh kedalam, mencari kesekeliling ruangan yang ada. "Kaa-san," panggilnya lagi. Masih tidak ada jawaban, sepertinya saat ini Ibunya benar-benar tidak ada di rumah.

Sasuke pun memutuskan ke kamarnya, dia ingin membersihkan tubuhnya dan menganti pakaiannya yang terasa lengket saat ini. Memeng awalnya Naruto ingin meminjamkan pakaiannya, namun ditolak oleh pemuda ini.

.

Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya dikasur, dia lelah saat ini. Tubuhnya sudah ia bersihkan, ia memakai kaos biru tua dan celana putih pendek saat ini. Pemuda cantik itu mencoba menghubungi sang Ibunda, namun tidak dianggkat sama sekali, apa Ibunya begitu sibuknya?

Helaan nafas keluar dari mulutnya, mata onyx itu secara perlahan menghilang dibalik kelopak mata. Memesuki dunia mimpi tanpa menyadari sepasang mata yang mengawasinya.

.

.

******* Yuki Jaeger *******

**Rumah Sakit**

Hari sudah memesuki petang, Naruto dan Sasuke sudah berpisah sekitar lima jam lamanya. Namun sejak beberapa jam sebelumnya Naruto merasa sesuatu yang aneh hingga ia begitu mengkhawatirkan pemuda onyx itu.

Sudah sejak tadi ia mencoba menghubungi pemuda itu, namun tidak pernah diangkat, pesan yang ia kirim pun tidak benar-benar cemas saat ini.

"Kau mencemaskan seseorang bernama Sasuke itu?" tanya Menma menaikan alisnya penasaran. Saat ini ia duduk di kasur rumah sakit sambil memperhatikan saudara kembarnya yang bolak-balik seperti setrika. Tumben-tumbenan bocah pirang ini mengkhawatirkan seseorang sampai segitunya. Biasanya juga acuh tak acuh.

Pemuda Uzumaki itu masih saja mondar-mandir tidak jalas sambil mengumpat. Segitu khawatirnyakah? Menma menatap Naruto sendu, "Pergilah," ucapnya pada akhirnya. Ia pusing sendiri melihat saudara kembarnya.

"Hah?" respon Naruto bingung. Pemuda pirang itu langsung menatap seseorang yang identik dengannya itu. Bukannya sejak ia datang tadi, Menma sama sekali tidak mengijinkannya pergi kemanapun, bahkan ke toilet yang jaraknya dekat saja Naruto harus memohon pada saudara kembarnya itu. Lalu kenapa pemuda itu melepaskannya? Ehem, lebih tepatnya mengusirnya.

"Pergi sana! Temui dia! Kau membuatku tambah pusing saat kau disini!" ucap Menma kesal, meski begitu perasaannya menginginkan pemuda pirang itu ada disampingnya.

Menma merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres akan terjadi pada mereka. Perasaan saudara itu tidak bisa diragukan, apalagi jika itu saudara kembar. Mereka terikat satu sama lain dengan benang yang tak terlihat. Sekarang pun, meski Menma tidak pernah bertemu dengan sosok bernama Sasuke itu, ia tahu betul bahwa Naruto benar-benar jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu. tidak seperti waktu TK dulu, Naruto mengaku-ngaku jatuh cinta pada gadis berambut pink, teman TK mereka.

"Tapi-"

"Kembalilah sebelum operasiku dimulai," ucap Menma sambil menatap luar jendela kamar rumah sakitnya, menatap cuaca diluar cukup terik.

"Yeah! Aku pasti akan ada disampingmu saat itu," ucap Naruto sambil berlari keluar kamar tanpa pikir panjang.

'Kumohon, kembalilah…'

.

Naruto berlari cepat dilorong rumah sakit, tidak ia dengarkan teguran dari Suster maupun Dokter yang melarangnya berlari. Prioritasnya saat ini adalah menemui Sasuke.

'Dreet… dret…' getaran dari ponselnya menhentikan langkah pemuda itu, ada sebuah pesan yang masuk. Dia mengharapkan Sasuke yang mengiriminya pesan, dan benar adanya. Nama pemuda onyx itu tertulis pada layar ponselnya.

Cepat-cepat ia membukanya dan membaca isi pesan itu, 'Naruto, temui aku di…' Naruto pun langsung ketempat yang diminta Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

******* Yuki Jaeger *******

Naruto telah sampai ditempat yang diminta Sasuke. Cukup memakan waktu memang, tempat tersebut jauh dari rumah sakit. Sedikt aneh memang memintanya bertemu ditempat seperti ini. Tempat ini seperti gang sempit yang kemungkinan kecil akan dilewati oleh orang-orang, melihat gang ini begitu gelap dan banyak sampah yang berserakan menciptakan bau yang menyengat.

"Siapa kau?" Naruto menatap garang orang yang ada dihadapannya.

Dia bukan Sasuke, dilihat darimana pun bukan. Sosok dihadapannya lebih tinggi dari Sasuke dan lebih besar darinya, mungkin. Sosok itu memakai jaket hitam dan menutup kepalanya dengan tudung jaket. Yang paling mengganggu dari semua itu adalah pisau yang orang itu bawa.

"Aku tanya siapa kau!?" tanya Naruto lagi, kali ini sedikit membentak.

"…"

"Kalau kau tidak ingin menjawabnya, aku pergi!" Naruto hampir beranjak dari tempatnya hingga sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ini pertama kali kita berbicara secara langsung, Uzumaki-kun" ucap sosok itu.

"Hah?"

Orang itu berjalan mendekati Naruto, pisau masih senantiasa berada ditangannya. "Bisa kau jauhkan benda itu?" tanya Naruto risih.

.

.

Sasuke mebuka matanya perlahan,"'Akh..." mata kirinya terasa perih karena darah yang merembes dari keningnya menuju matanya membuat ia menutup satu matanya kembali. "Naruto…"

Keadaan pemuda Kidou itu begitu parah, ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak saat ini. Tubuhnya tanpa sehelai benangpun terbaring dilantai kamarnya, menampilkan banyaknya luka memar akibat cambukan ikat pinggang dan goresan pisau. Bagian selatan tubuhnya terus mengeluarkan darah tanpa henti akibat perbuatan brutal yang dilakukan oleh pemuda Hyuga itu. Darah berceceran dilantai menciptakan bau amis diseluruh ruangan itu.

Wajah Sasuke yang awalnya pucat, kini semakin pucat, pemuda itu terlalu banyak kehilangan darah. Salahkan tubuhnya yang tidak memeiliki daya penyembuh yang cepat.

Pemuda onyx itu berusaha menggunakan kekuatan terakhirnya untuk berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya tertatih, berusaha keluar dari ruangan itu. Ketika ia sampai di depan pintu, usahanya ternyata sia-sia, pintu itu terkunci dari luar. "Kuso!" umpatan itu keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

Pemuda Kidou itu melihat kesekeliling ruang kamarnya, tidak ada jalan yang bisa digunakan untuk melarikan diri, satu-satunya jalan adalah pintu ini dan juga jendela yang dilapisi besi. Sasuke tidak punya kekuatan untuk mendobrak pintu ini, tubuhnya terasa lemas. Mungkin saat ia dalam keadaan sehat, dia dapat melakukannya, tabi saat ini tubuhnya jauh dari kata sehat.

Ia sandarkan tubuhnya pada pintu itu, memikirkan apa selanjutnya yang akan terjadi. Apa ia akan berakhir disini? Tidak! Dia tidak bisa berakhir disini, masih banyak yang ingin dia lakukan.

Sasuke melihat suatu harapan, harapan terakhirnya, mungkin. Pemuda Kidou itu merangkak menuju kasurnya tanpa peduli pada bagian bawahnya yang terasa perih dan terus-menerus mengeluarkan darah. Ponselnya ada disana, mungkin bila ia menghubungi seseorang dan dia akan selamat dari semua hal yang terjadi disini.

Ia membuka daftar nomer diponselnya, hanya ada tiga nama yang tertera disitu, Ibunya, Neji dan Naruto. Ibunya sejak tadi tidak bisa dihubungi, jadi ia memeutuskan menghubungi Naruto. Satu-satunya harapan saat ini.

"Naru," panggil Sasuke ketika ponselnya tersambung dengan pemuda yang ia cintai. Isakan keluar dengan mulus dari bibirnya, ia tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Tubuh dan jiwanya terasa sakit, sakit yang tidak bisa ia tahan lagi.

"…" tidak ada jawaban dari seberang sana, namun Sasule sadar orang diseberang sana mendengarkannya.

"Maafkan aku… Aku…aku mencintaimu… kumohon, tolong aku, aku takut… Naru, kau mendengarkanku… Naruto?"

.

.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, tanpa sadar Naruto sudah terbujur di tanah. Darah segar mengalir dengan deras dari tubuhnya. Tangan dan kakinya kelihatannya patah, Naruto tidak sanggup lagi bertahan, seluruh tubuhnya seakan mati rasa. Organ dalamnya juga ikut terluka akibat tusukan yang membabi buta itu.

"Uzumaki Naruto-kun, jangan dekati Sasuke lagi," ucap sosok yang ternyata Neji itu. tudung jaket yang ia pakai kini terlepas akibat pertarungan yang ia lakukan dengan Naruto tadi. "A… sepertinya mulai sekarang pun kau tidak akan bisa menemui Sasuke karena kau akan mati disini," ucapnya lagi, tangan kiri Neji menjambak rambut Naruto hingga terangkat. Posisi Naruto saat ini bertumpu pada lututnya, pisau yang ada ditangan kanan Neji diarahkan pada leher pemuda pirang itu.

"Cih! Kau iri kerena dia mencintaiku!" ucap Naruto akhirnya, meski terdengar lemah namun nada mengejek begitu kentara dalam ucapan pemuda matahari itu.

Neji menatap nyalang Naruto, dia benar-benar membenci pemuda ini, "Mencintaimu?" Neji menolak semua hal yang ia dengar, baginya Sasuke henya mencintainya seorang, "Ku katakan satu hal," pisau yang asalnya ada dileher Naruto berpindah pada mata kanan pemuda itu. Neji sadar ia benar-benar jadi gila sekarang, "Itu hanya sebuah ke naifan yang dilakukan Sasuke!"

"Huh, kenaifan?" Mata biru itu menatap Neji tajam, pisau semakin dekat dengan matanya, "Kau yang naïf karena meenyangkal itu!" dengan cepat pisau itu melesat pada mata kanan Naruto dan memaksa mata itu keluar dari asalnya.

"AKH!" Bola mata itu terjatuh ke tanah, begitu juga dengan Naruto yang kembali tersungkur ditanah karena Neji melepaskan pegangannya.

Tangan Neji terjulur mengambil bola mata itu dan melihat irisnya secara dekat, "Aoi ka?" guramnya. Dia tahu betul biru langit adalah warna kesukaan Sasuke, tidak heran pemuda Kidou itu menyukainya pemuda dengan iris biru ini.

'Pip…pip…' suara ponsel berbunyi. Neji tahu betul itu bukan suara dari ponselnya, dia melirik Naruto dan menemukan ponsel di dekat pemuda itu. Mungkin ponsel pemuda itu terjatuh saat mereka berkelahi. Tangan Neji yang berlumuran darah mengambil ponsel itu dan melihat orang yang menelpon tersebut. "Sasuke?" guram Neji "Huh, lihat dia menelponmu," ucap pemuda lavender itiu sambil memperlihatkan nama yang tertulis di ponsel itu pada Naruto yang sudah berada diambang kesadarannya.

'tit,' Neji menerima panggilan itu.

/"Naru."/

"…" Neji diam mendengarkan Sasuke, meski ia tidak berada di dekat Sasuke, ia tahu pemuda itu menangis.

/"Maafkan aku. Aku…"/

"…" Neji mendengarkan kata-kata Sasuke dalam diam.

/"Aku mencintaimu-"/

'BRAK!' ponsel itu dibanting ke tanah kemudian diinjak dengan kasar oleh Neji.

"Hehe," kekehan pelan keluar dari mulut Naruto, "Aku juga mencintaimu," ucapnya kemudian. Secara perlahan mata itu tertutup hingga kesadaran Naruto benar-benar menghilang sepenuhnya. Menyisakan Neji yang mengamuk sambil menusuk punggung Naruto membabi buta.

.

.

******* Yuki Jaeger *******

Neji melangkah memasuki rumah Sasuke terburu-buru. Cepat-cepat ia menuju dapur dan membersihkan tangannya yang penuh dengan darah secara kasar. Pemuda itu benar-benar tidak sadar apa yang sedang terjadi, begitu ia sadar yang ia lihat seorang mayat tergeletak didepannya.

Yang perlu dia lalukan saat ini hanya menghilangkan jejak dan menghilangkan barang bukti. Tidak, dia bukan pembunuh, dia tidak pernah melakukan itu.

.

Setelah merasa lebih tenang, Neji enaiki tangga dan berjalan kekemar Sasuke. Menemui pemuda yang amat ia cintai, pemuda yang bahkan membuatnya gila saat ini. "Sasuke," panggil Neji sambil membuka pintu yang terkunci itu.

Yang dapat ia lihat saat ini adalah Sasuke yang duduk disamping kasur sambil memegang ponselnya, berusaha menghubungi seseorang yang sudah tidak ada didunia ini lagi.

"Pergi kau!" desis yang onyx ketika ia menyadari kehadiran sang lavender. Kebencian tampak dimatanya yang lemah. Gertakan itu tidak dipedulukan oleh Neji, pemuda itu berjalan mendekati Sasuke, "Jangan mendekat!" ucap pemuda Kidou itu sambil berusaha mundur mengambil jarak, namun percuma, jarak yang ia dapatkan sama sekali tidak membantu, sekarang pemuda itu malah terpojok didinding. "Menjauh dariku!"

Neji berjongkok dihadapan tubuh polos Sasuke, "Ikutlah bersamaku," ucapnya sambil menyentuh rambut Sasuke, namun tangan itu ditepis kasar oleh sang onyx.

"Jangan menyentuhku!" desis Sasuke. "Aku tidak akan pernah ikut bersamamu! Tidak akan! Aku ingin bersama Naruto!" teriak Sasuke dengan tenaga terakhirnya, tubuhnya sudah mulai mati rasa, ia sudah terlalu banyak kehilangan darah dan saat ini ia seperti mayat, begitu pucat namun masih berusaha untuk hidup.

"Kau bicara apa, Sasuke?" tanya Neji lembut, tangannya membelai pipi Sasuke pelan, menghilangkan jejak air mata disana, keadaan pemuda onyx itu terlalu lemah saat ini, tangannya sudah tidak sanggup lagi menepis tangan itu."Pemuda itu sudah tidak ada didunia ini," sambung Neji kemudia, membuat Sasuke membelakan matanya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Neji tersenyum simpul, mengambil sesuatu dari saku bajunya dan memberikan benda itu pada Sasuke. "Ini?" sebuah benda berbentuk bulat kecil yang bertekstur lunak, sesuatu yang tiba-tiba saja membuat Sasuke merasa mual ingin muntah. Neji memberi Sasuke sebuah bola mata dengan iris biru langit yang terlihat gelap, bola mata milik Naruto.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya pemuda lavender itu sinting.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" tanyannya, air mata yang sempat berhenti kini kembali mengalir. "Kau pembunuh!" ucap Sasuke pelan, tubuhnya semakin mati rasa. "Menjauh dariku!"

Neji tersenyum simpul, dia senang saat ini Sasuke akan menjadi miliknya seutuhnya. "Kau tidak ingin menemui ibumu?" Sasuke sudah tidak sanggup bertahan lagi, penglihatannya benar-benar mengabur, "Ibumu saat ini ada dirumah sakit, kau tidak ingin hal yang sama terjadi pada ibumu kan?" kata terakhir yang Sasuse dapat tangkap sebelum kesadarannya menghilang sepenuhnya.

.

.

***** Yuki Jaeger *****

Sasuke membuka matanya pelan, membiasakan cahaya yang masuk lewat pupil matanya. dia berada diruangan dengan warna putih yang dominan. Bau obat-obatan yang pertama indra penciumannya cium. Dia saat ini berada di rumah sakit.

Alat bantu pernafasan berada dimulutnya, ditangannya yang terpasang selang infuse. Selain itu selang dari kantong darah juga terpasang disana. Beberapa alat yang tidak ia kenal juga terpasang ditubuhnya.

Sasuke melepaskan alat pernafasannya, tidak ada orang disekitarnya. Berapa lama dia pingsan. Pemuda onyx itu berusaha bangun dari tidurnyaa, namun rasa sakit dari tubuhnya menghentikan pergerakannya sebentar, sebelum ia benar-benar bisa duduk.

Dia ada dirumah sakit kan saat ini? Neji mengatakan Ibunya juga berada dirumah sakitkan? Ia harus menemui ibunya, dia tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang Ia cintai lagi.

Kaki pemuda itu diturunkan kebawah, selang infuse, ia lepas secara paksa begitu juga dengan selang yang menghubungkan dengan kantong darah membuat darah menetes dari bekas tancapan dua benda itu.

.

.

"Kaa-san, Kaa-san," guram Sasuke terus menerus.

Pemuda onyx ini berjalan tanpa arah mencari ruangan ibunya. Dia berjalan hampir seperti orang yang kehilangan akal sehatnya, tidak memperhatikan sekelilingnya, darah terus menerus keluar dari lengannya dimana selang infuse yang seharusnya ada disana dilepas secara paksa. Tujuannya hanya bertemu dengan ibunya yang sekarang terbaring koma. Mulutnya terus-menerus mengucapkan kalimat yang sama. Kehilangan kekasih yang ia cintai sudah sangat membuat jiwanya terpukul, dia tidak ingin kehilangan satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki.

'**Bruk!'** Sasuke terjatuh, dia tanpa sengaja menabrak seseorang saat berada ditikungan rumah sakit. Salahkan orang asing yang berlari di lorong tersebut.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya orang itu khawatir. Orang itu langsung menghampiri Sasuke yang masih enggan berdiri, mulutnya masih menguramkan hal yang sama, kelihatannya Sasuke sendiri tidak sadar dia terjatuh. Jiwanya seakan tidak berada pada tubuh itu.

"Hey," merasa kasihan, orang itu membantu pemuda onyx itu berdiri. Mendudukan Sasuke dikursi yang ada di lorong rumah sakit itu. Mulut Sasuke sudah berhenti memenggil ibunya, kini ia menatap pemuda yang mungkin lebih tua darinya. "Maaf, aku tadi buru-buru," ucapnya lembut.

Air mata Sasuke mengalir, ia menangis dihadapan orang asing, ia tidak mampu lagi mengendalikan perasaannya. Hatinya benar-benar sakit saat ini. "Kau ingin menemui ibumu?" tanya sang penabrak, tangan pemuda dengan rambut panjang dikuncir itu perlahan menyeka air mata yang keluar dari mata Sasuke, membuat ia terdiam. "Aku juga ingin menemuinya jika aku masih memilikinya," ucap pemuda itu sambil tersenyum meski matanya memancarkan kesedihan.

"Maaf," ucap Sasuke, menyeka air matanya sendiri.

"Tidak apa jika kau ingin menangis," pemuda yang menabrak tadi duduk disamping Sasuke, "tidak ada yang salah dengan itu." Kemudian tanpa sengaja pemuda itu melihat kearah lengaan Sasuke, darah masih mengalir dari situ. "Kau baik-baik saja," tanyanya semakin khawatir.

"…" Tidak ada jawaban, pemuda yang menabrak tadi mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari kantong jaketnya, sebuah saputangan hitam dengan lambang kipas merah putih disalah satu sisinya. Mengikatkannya pada tangan Sasuke untuk menghentikan pendarahan yang terjadi disana.

"Adik kekasihku sedang dirawat disini… keadaannya sangat mengkhawatirkan," cerita orang itu. Sasuke memandang pemuda dengan iris mata yang sama seperti dirinya itu dalam diam. Iris mata itu begitu lembut dan menenangkan, sama seperti mata ibunya. Sejujurnya dia merasa nyaman didekat orang ini meski dia yakin ini pertama kali dia bertemu dengan pemuda ini. "Dia pasti ingin aku berada disampingnya saat ini-"

'pip, pip, pip,' suara ponsel berbunyi menghentikan cerita orang tersebut. Rupanya bunyi itu berasal dari dirinya. Ia mengambil ponsel dan melihat ke layarnya, nama seseorang tertulis disana.

"Halo," ucap pemuda itu sambil meletakakan ponsel ditelinganya.

/"Kau dimana?"/ ucap orang diseberang sana, suara orang itu begitu serak seperti menangis.

"Aku sudah dirumah sakit, kau tunggu saja sebentar lagi aku kesana," ucapnya lagi.

"/Cepatlah."/

"Tenangkan dirimu, Kyuu," sambungan telpon terputus. "Aku harus pergi," ucap peemuda itu sambil berdiri dari samping Sasuke. Orang itu berjalan beberapa langkah, "Oh ya," pemuda itu berhenti, melihat kearah Sasuke yang masih duduk disana. Sebenarnya ada perasa berat meninggalkan pemuda manis itu, namun saat ini kekasihnya membutuhkannya. "Siapa namamu?"

Sasuke menoleh ke orang tersebut, "Sasuke," ucapnya ragu.

Pemuda itu tersenyum lembut,"Baiklah Sasuke, senang bertemu denganmu, Namaku Itachi," ucap pemuda yang memiliki nama Itachi itu sambil berlari meninggalkan Sasuke. Ia harus menemui kekasihnya saat ini.

.

.

******* Yuki Jaeger *******

**1 Minggu Kemudian**

Dentingan lonceng pernikahan berbunyi, pernikahan antara Sasuke dan Neji yang akan dilaksanakan. Semua orang sudah berkumpul menyaksikan upacara sakral itu.

Di depan sudah berdiri Pendeta dan dua orang mempelai, Neji dan Sasuke. Doa-doa dilantunkan dengan hikmat oleh pendeta hingga pada akhirnya janji pernikahan pun diikrarkan. *kalian tahu kan ikrarnya gimana, pokoknya gitu deh /plak/*.

Sasuke menatap Neji dengan mata kosongnya, kemudian mata itu beralih ke pintu yang terbuka lebar. Berharap ada seseorang yang akan datang dan menghentikan pernikahan ini. Namun harapan itu sia-sia karena orang itu tidak akan pernah datang untuk menghentikan pernikahan ini.

"Sasuke?" penggil Neji.

"Aku bersedia," ucap Sasuke tanpa jiwa.

Sebuah kecupan mendarat dibibir pemuda onyx itu pertanda berakhirnya ikrar sakral yang berlangsung. "Terima kasih," ucap Neji sambil memeluk Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku," guram Sasuke dengan air mata yang mengalir dipipinya.

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf?" tanya Neji melepaskan pelukannya. Tangannya terjulur dengan lembut menyeka air mata yang mengalir itu.

"Maaf telah bertemu denganmu… Maaf telah menerima uluran tangnmu... Maaf menginginkanmu menjadi temanku…. Maaf sudah membalas sapanmu… Maaf sudah menjadi temanmu... Maaf telah membuatmu menunggu… Maaf telah membuatmu sakit... Maaf telah membuatmu menderita... Maaf telah jatuh cinta padamu…" ucap Sasuke. Air mata masih senantiasa mengalir dari matanya.

"Tidak, kau tidak perlu minta maaf, justru aku yang harus berterima kasih," ucap Neji memeluk Sasuke. Neji itu sudah buta, buta akan cintanya. Dia tahu kata-kata itu tidak ditunjukan padanya, dia tahu siapa yang dicintai Sasuke. Namun ia menolak kenyataan itu, Sasuke mencintainya, sama seperti ia mencintai Sasuke.

Jika kau ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya mencintai mayat hidup, maka tanyakan itu pada Neji. Karena sejak saat itu Sasuke sudah kehilangan jiwanya. Dia hanya mayat hidup yang dikendalikan bak boneka.

Tapi setiap penderitaan pasti akan berakhir cepat atau lambat. Berdoalah orang yang membawa jiwa Sasuke akan kembali. Meski itu mustahil, tapi tidak ada salahnya kan berharap.

.

******* Yuki Jaeger *******

**OWARI**

******* Yuki Jaeger *******

Jangan berhenti baca sampai sini, baca sampai bawah *plak*Ada omakenya :p

Minna-san TToTT , Gomenasai sudah membuat Neji jadi seperti itu. aku tidak bermaksud menjelekan,sungguh. Aku menyukai Neji, tapi gak ada yang cocok dengan karakter itu selain dia *plak*. Sebenarnya awalnya saya pengen buat Itachi-nii atau Sai untuk meranin itu. tapi aku terlalu mencintai Itachi-nii dan akau tidak ingin menyakitinya. Ngomong-ngomong saya pakai nama kidou, soalnya niat buat sekuel. Gak enak banget endingnya.

Satu lagi kalau ada yang aneh disini jangan diprotes O_O itu murni karena authornya yang aneh.

******* OMAKE *******

**.**

Jauh ditempat lain, seorang laki-laki berdiri didepan batu nisan. Hujan turut mengguyur tubuh laki-laki tersebut. Tidak ada payung yang melindungi tubuhnya, hanya kemeja hitam legam satu-satunya pelindung tubuhnya, namun itu sama sekali tidak bisa melindungi tubuhnya..

Suasana pemakaman ini begitu sepi setelah acara penguburan berakhir. Tidak ada orang yang mau berlama-lama ditengah hujan dan ditempat yang mengerikan ini.

**** Uzumaki Naruto ****

Itu nama yang tertulis diatas batu nisan itu.

"Kenapa?" guram laki-laki tersebut lirih, tangannya yang membiru memegang kerah bajunya sendiri, terasa begitu sakit, "Nii-san…", **'Bruk,' **Laki-laki itu terjatuh. Tubuhnya tak sanggup lagi menahan.

"Menma!"

Yang terakhir dia dengar ada yang memanggilnya, namun gelap semakin menyerangnya.

'Maafkan Aku…'

.

******* Yuki Jaeger *******

Minna-san mohon Review nya n_n . saya tahu kalian tidak akan puas dengan ending seperti ini, jadi sekuelnya tunggu aja :3


End file.
